Anything To Make You Smile
by KillerCactus16
Summary: 30 Prompts. Zane/Atticus Yaoi. Even through the dark, they'd still be together. And that made it alright, no matter what happened.
1. 01 Lively

Disclaimer - Yu-gi-oh GX doesn't belong to me. I'm just borrowing it.

* * *

001. Lively

Zane had no idea how Atticus managed to be so lively in the morning, no matter how little sleep either of them got, Atticus always woke up and practically bounced around the dorm room they had begun to share.

One morning Zane asked him to see if there was a particular reason for it. Or if it was just something he took.

"Atticus?" he said, propping himself up on his elbow in the bed, "How can you be so... awake in the morning? I mean there's been nights when we've been awake to at least 3 in the morning, talking and, you know other things?" he muttered, blushing furiously.

Atticus laughed, "I've always been a morning person! I don't think I'm that bad, it's just that you look like a zombie when you wake up." He stood up from where he was sitting on the sofa and climbed onto the bed, sitting beside Zane. He looked down and said, "You sure it's not because you're a grumpy morning person?"

Zane furrowed his brow and glared up at Atticus, "I don't mind mornings. I'd obviously prefer to stay in bed, while you're up and jumping around the room." He poked Atticus's bare chest, "And what do you mean, I look like a zombie?"

"A very sexy zombie?" Atticus said smiling at Zane.

Apparently that didn't make it any better, as Zane rolled over on to his back and glared up at the ceiling. Well until Atticus leant across him, and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Sorry," Atticus said before planting another kiss onto his lips. "You know I don't mean it." He said, punctuation every couple of words with a kiss. One to his forehead, then nose and finally his lips.

Zane smiled into the kiss and pulled Atticus back down onto the bed, "Let's see if I can wear you out, so I won't be the only one who's tired." He said rolling over, with a grin, so he was straddling Atticus's hips.

* * *

R&R :D


	2. 02 Remorseful

Disclaimer - Yu-gi-oh GX doesn't belong to me. I'm just borrowing it.

* * *

002. Remorseful

There were very few things Atticus was ever sorry for. Normally if he did something it wasn't by accident, he usually wanted it to happen.

But the one thing he could never forgive himself for was when Zane began to partake in the underground duels. He knew it was happened, because when he left Dual Academy to visit Zane, he could see the marks on his neck.

And Zane had refused to let Atticus touch him at all. No holding his hand, no cuddles and no kissing. Since he knew Zane wouldn't let him do any of those, there was no way in hell that there'd be any sex.

After a couple more visits, where Atticus tried to reach out to him, Atticus finally snapped.

He really loved Zane, he did. With all his heart.

But Zane would hardly let him touch him. And there was no way he'd tell Atticus what was wrong.

"Zane." He had said, standing up from the sofa, "What's wrong? Every time I try to go near you, you just push me away. I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry." He reached out to stroke Zane face, but then pulled his hand away, with a soft sigh.

When Zane didn't answer and refuse to look at him, he took that as a sign that one Zane wasn't going to tell him what was wrong. And two he had no objections to Atticus leaving him.

Atticus slid his shoes on and out of the corner of his eye, didn't see Zane move at all. He just sat still staring down at his lap. Once he got to the door, he turned round and said, "You know I love you, right?" and when he got no reply from Zane, he left. And didn't look back.

A few years later, once they had returned from the other dimension, and Zane had washed up, he finally went to see him. He hadn't seen in best friend since they duelled a month after they broke up. And once he saw him lying in a hospital bed, he wished he hadn't left that night. That he had stayed and tried to work it out.

He ran his hand through Zanes teal hair and pressed a soft kiss to Zane's forehead. He sat down and took hold of Zanes pale, cold hand and said, "I'm sorry, for leaving that night. I'm so sorry. And I still love you." He let out a sigh, after finally letting that out after all these years and leant back on his chair, not letting go of Zanes hand.

Atticus sat there for about five minutes staring across the room, trying to look at anything apart from Zane, when he felt his hand getting squeezed softly. He looked down to see Zane looking up at him, through pale gray eyes.

Zane cleared his throat softly, before saying in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have let you walk out that night. And I love you too."

Atticus laughed, "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that to me." He pulled Zanes hand up and placed a kiss onto the palm, "once you get out of hospital, want to give me and you another try?"

"I'd like that." Zane said smiling. "More than anything."

* * *

R&R


	3. 03 Plead

Disclaimer - Yu-gi-oh GX doesn't belong to me. I'm just borrowing it.

A/N. Just a bit of a warning, this chapter has crossdressing!Zane.

* * *

"Atticus I already told you, I'm not coming out of the bathroom," Zane called, his voice muffled by the door.

Atticus laughed, "It's not my fault you lost the bet. And if had of lost you would have made me come out of the bathroom." Atticus heard bottles falling in the bathroom, "I'm sure you look lovely as a woman. I promise I won't take any pictures." He pleaded to Zane.

"Alright then. But let me hear you say that you promise." Zane said.

"Ok, I promise I won't take any pictures of you. And I'll not tell anyone about it either." Atticus said, quickly stuffing his camera back under his bed. He heard the door unlock and looked up to see Zane emerge from inside.

Wearing a miniskirt and a tank top.

And make-up.

And high heels.

"Well, hey there pretty lady," Atticus said putting on a terrible Texan accent, a grin spreading across his face, "Don't you look nice." He said with a wink.

Zane glared at him, "I still can't believe you made me do this."

Atticus chuckled and gave Zane an appreciative look, up and down. "You don't look half bad" he said.

Zane still continued to glare at him. But Atticus decided that when a guy in a pink miniskirt, a pale yellow tank top and red lip stick is glaring at you they really shouldn't be taken too seriously.

"You know that colour of eye-shadow suits you?" Atticus said, standing up from the bed and crossing the room so that he was in front of Zane, "I mean it." Atticus laughed, "You know I never thought that I'd ever say that to a guy before today."

He placed his hands on Zanes hips, pulling him flush against his body and kissing him hard. The kiss was like it usually was when Atticus initiated, a battle for dominance, with both teens unwilling to surrender.

Zane broke the kiss first, taking a deep breath as he nuzzled the side of Atticus's neck. He lifted his head up and grinned when he realised that most of the lipstick he had on, was now smeared around Atticus's mouth. "You have a bit of lipstick, er..." he said, gesturing around Atticus's mouth, "Sorta, there."

Atticus smiled, and rubbed his hand over his mouth trying to remove the lipstick, "any better?" he questioned.

"Slightly." Zane replied, "Let me help you." he said grinning, before kissing Atticus again. Zane gently bit on Atticus's lower lip, smiling when Atticus broke the kiss to let out a low groan.

"As much as I enjoyed seeing you in those clothes, I'd much rather see them lying on the floor." Atticus said with a grin before he pulled Zane onto to their bed.

* * *

R&R


	4. 04 Hush

Disclaimer - Yu-gi-oh GX doesn't belong to me. I'm just borrowing it.

* * *

It wasn't very often Zane got headaches, and the very few times he did, he tended to stay in his room until it had faded. In his room it was quiet and dark.

But he found that once Atticus and him had started dating, it was never quiet in his room. Dark, maybe. But never quiet.

He tried to subtly tell Atticus to be quiet.

"Hey, Atticus can you lower the volume a bit."

"Can you close the door; it's really loud out there."

Atticus, however, seems to be immune to subtly. So he tried to be a bit more forward.

"Atticus, can you try and talk a bit quieter."

" Shhh..."

This didn't work either. So he had to do what he really didn't want to do. Shout at him. He really hated doing that, Atticus always ended up looking like a kicked puppy.

"For god's sake, Atticus. Can you please shut up for half an hour? That's all I'm asking for. Thirty minutes of silence."

Atticus seemed to get the hint and stopped talking. He also looked like he was going to cry.

"If you wanted me to be quiet earlier, you should have just asked. You didn't need to shout at me." Atticus said, staring down at his shoes.

Zane sighed. He knew this was going to happen. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout." He sat up from where he was lying on the sofa to throw an apologetic smile in Atticus's direction, before lying back down.

"No, you're right. I probably should have got the hint earlier." Atticus said getting up from the bed, before walking over to where Zane was lying, "Hey, lift your head up." He sat down where Zanes head had previously been, "You can lie back now."

Zane closed his eyes and put his head on Atticus's knee, "I sorry for shouting. I didn't mean it." He muttered.

Atticus let out a quiet laugh, "It's ok." He said running a hand through Zanes teal hair. He felt Zane relax under his touch, and began to softly plait strands of Zanes hair.

"If you leave those in, I'll kill you." Zane said, with a faint smile.

Atticus ran his fingers through the plaits, untangling it. "There, it's all gone now."

Zane smiled and began to doze off. Last thing he felt was a soft kiss on his forehead, and Atticus murmur a soft, "love you" to him

* * *

R&R


	5. 05 Found

Disclaimer - Yu-gi-oh GX doesn't belong to me. I'm just borrowing it.

* * *

Zane sat in the medical room in dual academy, unsure whether to be happy or worried.

Atticus was back. But he hadn't woken up since they got him back.

Alexis said that he would be alright, he was strong. Always had been, but Zane wasn't sure if Atticus was this strong. He had been missing for nearly two years, lots had changed.

Before Atticus disappeared, he would always complain to Zane that one day he would be taller than him, and Zane would always laugh and say there was no way that was going to happen. But when he picked Atticus up he could already tell that he was taller than him.

Only by a few inches.

Atticus had also filled out quite a bit as well. Zane had too, but again not as much as Atticus.

But hopefully, that would be the only thing that would have changed; their relationship would be the same. Hopefully.

Zane stood up and walked over to Atticus's bed, sitting down on the plastic chair that had been placed beside hi s bed. He ran a hand over Atticus's face, and felt slightly guilty when he groaned and flinched away.

Maybe they wouldn't be the same.

Zane lay back on the chair with a sigh, and held Atticus hand. It was still the way it used to be, warm and soft. Zane softly squeezed it before, starting to stand up, when he felt a squeeze back. He looked over to see Atticus's dark brown eyes stared at him, through half closed eyes.

"Hey, Zaney. I didn't expect to see you here." Atticus muttered.

Zane tilted his head slightly, "Why wouldn't I be here? You're my best friend and you know my..." he tailed off, blushing as he looked down at their joined hands.

"You mean you never, you know. Anyone else?" Atticus said.

"No. Why would I do that?" Zane said angrily, "I love you. I've waited all this time for you to come back. We found you."

"Good." Atticus said with a yawn, "'Cause I love you too."

Zane stood up, "I'll go now. Let you get more sleep."

"I'm afraid I'm not letting you do that, sorry" Atticus said, tugging on Zanes hand so that he fell onto bed beside him, "I've missed you."

Zane turned himself round on the bed and slid an arm around Atticus shoulders pulling closer, "You know Nurse Fontaine will kill me when she finds us like this."

"I don't care." Atticus mumbled into Zanes side, before he fell asleep again.

Zane realised that things would be the same. And although he wasn't too pleased at Atticus being taller, he didn't really care all that much. He had gotten him back.

He had found Atticus.

* * *

R&R


	6. 06 Forward

Disclaimer - Yu-gi-oh GX doesnt belong to me, nor do the characters.

* * *

In their first year at dual academy, a school formal was held. And Zane did not want to go. He hated having to put on a suit and socialise. He hated the socialising the most. But all students were required to attend, and fortunately for him, it wasn't necessary to go with a partner.

On the day of the formal, Zane avoided all human contact, in case one of those girls that tended to maul him in the corridors of the academy tried to get him to go with them. Half an hour before the event he put on his suit, fixed his hair and waited.

Waited for the torture to start.

Once he got to the hall where it was being held, he was assaulted by the smell of sweat and aftershave, and loud, pumping music. He decided that he wasn't going to be staying the whole time.

Zane stepped in and glanced around. No-one was looking at him, so no need to attempt so try and talk to anyone. Good.

He took a drink and sat down on a seat at the back of the hall. He glanced over to see a brunette looking over at him, but once their eyes met, they both looked away.

Oh god, Zane though, awkward.

The night passed smoothly, with only s couple of girls trying to get Zane to dance with them. And failing.

But on the very last song, Zane was broken out of his thoughts by someone clearing their throat. It was the brunette from earlier. "Can I help you?" Zane asked not even bothering to look up.

"Why, yes, I think you can." The boy said, "I'm Atticus and I want to dance with you."

Zane blinked, "What?" he tried to pull away, "I don't dance."

"Well, you're going to learn." Atticus said pulling him into the middle of the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around Zanes waist and pulled him flush against him. "You need to put your arms around my shoulders."

Zane glowered at him, but did what he said anyway, "ok, now what?"

Atticus laughed, "We sway. It's really not difficult." He moved his head so it beside Zanes. "I never caught your name earlier."

"Because I never told you it." Zane replied, "I'm Zane."

"Hello Zane. Nice to meet you." Atticus said smiling.

Once the song was over Zane went to pull away from Atticus, but was pulled back. "What dorm are you in?" Atticus asked, "I'll walk you back."

"Obelisk blue." Zane replied.

Atticus nodded, "Oh good, that's where I am too!"

When they got back to the dorms, Atticus walked Zane to his door, and said, "Thanks for dancing earlier. I was sure that you weren't going too."

"I wasn't." Zane replied.

"Oh, alright then." Atticus said laughing. "Well I'll see you tomorrow. In class."

"Yes, I'll see you then."

Zane stuck out his hand to shake Atticus's. While Atticus went in for a kiss. Despite Zane resisting slightly, Atticus managed to place a soft kiss on Zanes lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said walking off grinning, "And if you're not busy over the weekend we could do something then?"

Zane was too busy trying to stop his brain dripping out through his ears to come up with a coherent response. But he decided he was definitely going to meet up with Atticus.

* * *

A/N - Apologies about the wait. I was on holiday and now i'm attempting to get universities sorted out...


End file.
